A Shattered ship
by Suskiv
Summary: A damaged Voyager brings Chakotay and Janeway together. (New upload - worst errors removed)


DISCLAIMER: Star Trek Voyager is a registered trademark of Paramount Pictures.  
Paramount owns the rights to Star Trek and all its characters. No infringement  
on that copyright is intended. The story on the other hand is my.  
  
This is my first attempt to write a J/C-story. I really don't care much about  
Janeway or Voyager for that matter. I only wrote this to make a friend happy.  
Hope you enjoy it anyway and please don't expect to find anymore J/C-stories  
written by me.  
  
A Shattered ship.  
By Suskiv  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway was on her way to sickbay. Blood was dripping from a  
wound in her palm. It wasn't really life-threatening but it needed to be   
treated. She had just tried to cook again. She knew very well that she was a  
catastrophe in the kitchen, but she had to try it anyway.  
  
She rounded the last corner and headed trough the door. When inside she   
couldn't see the doctor. "Computer activate EMH"  
  
"Please state the nature of the medical emergency."  
  
Just after one glaze at Janeway's wound he asked here to sit down on the  
nearest biobed. "How did 'this' happened?" the holographic doctor asked while  
using the thermo-regenerator to heal the wound.  
  
"I was trying to cook some dinner and the knife just slipped out of my grip,"  
she answered a bit awkwardly.  
  
"Next time use the replicators when you plan to eat something else than Neelix'  
cooking." He continued he work and a moment later he was done. "Now stay away  
from chief-knifes at least for today"  
  
Janeway jumped down from the biobed and heeded out from the room. She didn't  
like being in the sickbay.   
  
She hadn't come far when Voyager suddenly shook violently.  
  
"Ouch!" She fell into the wall and hit her shoulder, but she wasn't going to  
let that stop her. The ship continued shacking. She taped the combadge on her  
chest. "Janeway to Chakotay"  
  
"Chakotay here" The first officer answered.  
  
"What is going on?" The shacking had stopped for the moment.  
  
"We are being attacked by some unknown species. They made no contact, just  
started to fire at us."  
  
"Return fire and try haling them. I'm on my way commander. Janeway out" An   
other hit made the ship shake again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few minutes later the doors to the turbo-lift opened and Janeway stepped out.  
The scene that met her wasn't anything she liked. The wide-screen showed ten  
alien ships that were firing at Voyager. Every hit made the ship shake. Smoke   
from a fire in one of the computer consoles filled the air. The poor ensign   
that had been working by it lay on the floor with third degree burn-damage to   
his face and body. Tom Paris was sitting by the helm and did all in his power   
to maneuver out of the fire. Voyagers phasers seemed to have a very little   
effect on the attacking ships. And anyway Voyager was outnumbered ten to one.   
  
"Shields are down to 86 percent" Tuvok's calm voice was heard above the alarm  
on the bridge.  
  
"They have not responded to any hails" The fear was written in ensign Harry  
Kim's face.  
  
"They will not respond, they never do."  
  
Janeway turned around and looked at Seven "You are familiar with this   
species?" she asked the former Borg.  
  
"Yes, species 7647"  
  
"Species 7647?"  
  
"A humanoid species that originates from sector 594. They call themselves   
Takorians. A majority of the population was killed during a civil war and know  
a there aren't sufficient amount of workers left. Groups of them live on their  
ships. They are known to attack all ships they encounter and the crew of the   
defeated ships are used as slaves. The Borg has assimilated a handful of their  
ships, but they were not efficient as drones..."  
  
An other hit stroked Voyager.  
  
"Shield down to 74 percent"  
  
"Use torpedoes and target their weapons and engines." Janeway wasn't going to  
let Voyager fall in the hand of the Takorians - not if she had anything to do  
with it.  
  
Seconds later one of the ships exploded.  
  
"What happened?" Janeway asked her tactical-officer.  
  
"I don't know, but it seems that the torpedoes destroyed the entire ship and   
that was not supposed to happen" he answered. After checking his computer he   
continued. "If we use the torpedoes they will have the same impact on the   
other ships."  
  
"You mean that we can't use the torpedoes because it will destroy their ships   
and not just cripple them as they should?"  
  
"Yes..."   
  
"Well in that case use the phasers. We have to fight our way trough them, but   
continue trying to hail them."  
  
Approximately thirty minutes later the Takorians retreated by jumping in to   
warp. They had obviously not realized how badly Voyager was damaged. Their   
Warp engines were down and there was a hole in the plating on deck 5.   
Casualty rapport's were coming in from all decks.   
  
Engineering was going to have a lot of work done before Voyager would be able  
to travel faster than at quarter impulse.  
  
"How long time before we will have the warp-core online?" Janeway asked   
B'Elanna Torres.  
  
"At lest 52 hours. We have to seal the hole on deck 5 before we try to get the  
engines online." she answered while reading the damages rapport's from a PADD.  
  
"Go ahead and rapport to me the minute the warp engines are online." Janeway   
turned to Chakotay "You have the bridge, commander" and she left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Janeway was sitting by her desk reading damages rapport's from a PADD. It had   
been hours since she last ate anything. She knew that she used to push herself  
to mush in a crisis situation and this time was no difference. She hadn't been  
sleeping since the attack begun and now more than forty hours later she was   
tired. As usual, a mug of black coffee was standing on the desk next to the   
computer screen.  
  
The doorbell chimed.   
  
"Come in" she responded.  
  
The door opened and Chakotay entered with a tray in his hands. "Neelix said   
you hadn't been eating. You know you can't live on coffee only." He put the   
tray on the desk in front of her. There was a bowl of vegetable soup.  
  
  
*Dearest Chakotay I can always count on you.* "Thank you, I guess it's been a   
while since I ate" She grabbed the spoon and begun eating. Surprisingly the   
food was delicious. Neelix' food was not always the most tastiest.  
  
"Compliments to the chief, this is really tasty. Neelix has really succeeded   
this time"  
  
"Actually Neelix isn't the cook, I am."  
  
"Oh. That explains a lot, but why? You really didn't have to do it."  
  
Chakotay smiled and just said: "It was just fun. I like cooking and I'll do it  
every day if that is what it take to bee close to you Kathryn"   
  
Before she had any chance to respond he moved closer and kissed her.  
  
It has to be the lack of sleep that made it impossible for her to think   
strait, Janeway decided. But while Chakotay's lips sought down against her   
lips she knew that she hadn't anything else to blame than her own desire.  
  
His tongue sought further, explored every corner of her mouth. With his hands   
cupped around her head he pulled her down under him and let one knee sink down  
between her thighs. One hand sought up to her breast just to seek down against  
the stomach and finally rest for a moment between her thighs. The fingertips   
danced over the thin fabric of her lavender shirt and drew out a response that  
she in vain tried to hide.  
  
Wailing of desire she responded to his kisses and she noticed how her longing  
sighs filled him with a eagerness that made him pull of her uniform until her   
upper body was exposed. His warmth palms massaged the naked breasts, the   
thumbs circulated around, around and formed the nipples to two eager tops that  
he then closed his lips around. Janeway pressed herself against the caressing   
tongue, she felt how the smallest movement transmitted one thrust after an   
other trough her body. Den passion she experienced felt almost a torture and   
she closed her eyes and groaned while he let the tip of his tongue seek her ear.  
  
"Kathryn..." He whispered "You haven't said anything... Do you want me to   
stop? In that case you have to tell me now. Otherwise I can't answer for the   
consequences, do you understand. I will forget that I'm a gentleman. So... Do   
you want me to continue or not?"  
  
"Yes..." Was it really she who had sounded that pitiable indulgent? Janeway   
wondered surprised. She was either more tired than she thought or she had   
totally lost her mind, why else hadn't she asked him to stop? Still she   
couldn't make herself to take back her answer, not even when she heard his   
violent flicker and felt how he removed her uniform and at the same time his   
own. As eager as he was it seemed as he was almost afraid she would change her  
mind. In the same moment when he removed his briefs - a par of boxer shorts in  
silk - Janeway took one violent breath.  
  
The sight of his naked body was exactly as magnificent it had been in her   
fantasies and when he again put his arms around her she felt how every muscle   
in his body vibrated of desire.  
  
"Oh... Kathryn", he sighted while he caressed her naked skin with his lips. "If  
you only knew how much I have desired for you. I have gone trough hell during   
these years, wondering how I am supposed to continue living this close you   
without having you entirely. But tell my my beloved Kathryn, are you sure that  
this is what you want?"  
  
"Yes" was the only thing she managed to say with a voice that shuddered.  
  
"You won't regret it in the morning then?"  
  
"Probably, but it won't matter. Please Chakotay, make love with me now."  
  
"Yes, I promise... The entire night if that is what you want. Come on,   
separate your leg now, my love. You are so beautiful. So wonderfully soft and   
smooth..."  
  
Slowly he let one hand slide down between her thighs and begun caress her with  
his palm. Janeway hold her breathe when she felt how the fingers sought closer  
and closer to the tickling point and when the massaging movement became more   
resolute, she screamed roughly. Chakotay's kisses hushed her wailing while his  
hands put her entire body on fire.   
  
Instinctively she pressed her closer, pranced herself against him like a   
sensual cat while she pressed her palms against his back and pressed her sex   
hard against the caressing hand. The passion the that was transmitted made her  
speechless, there were no words that could describe the hunger that was   
consuming her, the hunger she tried to make him appease.  
  
But Chakotay continued to torture her, caressed and kissed her until she felt   
that all embankments broke. While wave after wave of passion rinsed over her   
she screamed out her desire.  
  
Not before the ecstasy ebbed out did he pulled himself over her, he supported   
himself on the elbows while he slowly sank down and penetrated her. Then he lay  
still and looked down at her, met her smile before he tilted his head and   
captured her lips.   
  
Then he pulled violently her hips against him, and took a firm grip around her  
thigh and thrust her then hard against him. She clanged firmly against him   
with her legs around his back, and felt in the rhythm that made her again   
filled with passionate heat. When Chakotay noticed that she had reached her   
climax he let go of all control and sighed satisfied.  
  
The both feel to sleep and didn't notice how the stars became stripes as the   
ship jumped to warp-speed.  
  
THE END  
  
  
Forgive me if the story isn't written correct. English isn't my native   
language 


End file.
